Omega- The Chosen one
by EmberVR
Summary: "Life isn't always fair, but that isn't a reason to quit fighting, it's a reason to fight harder. You can't live your life in regret. What is done is done. You can't change it, but you can change yourself to be better." - Unknown. Being an outcast of your town because of your past is tough. Being a 'phreak' is even tougher. So what do you do? You train to be The Chosen One. -Omega
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _Sometimes things happen in our lives that forces us to grow up and make decisions that can change us completely._

An energetic 5 year-old was running around the forest of Pallet Town with a man in his late twenties', chasing her with a loving smile on his face. The two had in common their golden blonde hair while the small giggling girl had the warm chocolate brown eyes of her mother, the man having a deep shade of blue.

"You can't catch me Daddy!" the small girl squealed in delight as she ran from her father in an amusing game of tag. She was really fast for a 5 year old if you would think about it.

'Daddy' smiled and chuckled at his daughter's behaviour, speeding up when he saw her disappear between the tree line, only to see a sight no parent would ever wish to see.

His daughter was being taken away by two adults wearing a completely black uniform with a logo on their chest. A white mask.

"Let go of my daughter!" he screamed as he released his trusty Arcanine. The pokemon got one look at the situation and turned furious. He liked his master's daughter. The two kidnappers looked at each other and nodded. One of them released a Golduck.

"Use Fire Blast!" 'Daddy' ordered.

The only thing the kidnapper did was look at the incoming Fire Blast and nod to his pokemon, who used a powerful Hydro Pump, causing a giant explosion and smoke to appear.

"Pidgeot, use gust." 'Daddy' released his Pidgeot to wipe the smoke away.

When the smoke died down. He saw two Fearow's standing behind them and his daughter with her hands tied behind her back and handkerchief around her mouth. Then he heard a clear sound of the cocking of a gun.

One of the kidnappers had a gun pointed straight at the small girls head. 'Daddy' completely froze.

"Return you pokemon or she'll get It." the gun man treated.

'Daddy' uncertainly returned his pokemon. He didn't want to get his daughter get hurt.

"Good." The gun rang but not at the little girl. The bullet flew through the spot just next to the stomach area of the father. He collapsed in pain and his Gardevoir immediately released herself to help her trainer.

The two kidnappers smirked and both jumped on their Fearow, one with the struggling girl. The girl got the handkerchief fall to her neck and she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"DADDY!"

The man looked up, trying to stand up only to be held by his Gardevoir's psychic and screamed in despair.

"SKYLER!"

That was the last thing the small girl heard before she blacked out.

And that was also the last time her hair was completely a golden blond colour.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Two years and two months later

Skyler's POV.

I groaned as I heard muffled talking. Couldn't the noise just stop? I slowly opened my eyes as I groaned again.

As my vision was coming back to me I heard a gasp. After everything that happened I immediately tensed and focused on my surroundings. I was laying in what looked like a hospital bed with several machines next to me but wasn't hooked up to them anymore, I suspect they took them out a while ago. The room I was in was actually quite nice, not that dull white you would expect. The floor was made of a fine wood and the walls were coloured a nice shade of light blue. On the wall on my left there was a window with dark blue curtains hanging on the sides, showing the good weather of the day… it was probably just before lunch because the sun was getting stronger and almost at its peak.

I focused on the people who were staring at me. On the left was standing a man with spiky light red hair and brown eyes. He was quite a tall man, standing on a 6'3, with a lean build and looked to be in his early twenties. The man was wearing blue jeans with black boots and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves with dark orange stripes in a pattern, he was also wearing a cape. This was none other than the Champion of Kanto, Lance.

On the right was someone I considered a grandfather, the famous Professor Samuel Oak. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him but I could see many grey hairs in his once brown hair. His tanned face also had some wrinkles now and his blue eyes gleamed with concern as they looked at mine.

I then turned to the only other female in the room. Mahogany hair and warm chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. Yep. That was my mom alright. Somebody I had wished to see every night for the last two years. Amanda Rose. A name I could never forgot.

I stared at the three people in front of me while they stared back. Wait… I looked around the room once more fully alert… Where is _**he**_?

"Where is _**He**_?" I asked lowly in an almost threatening voice. Hey! I can't help it. I haven't spoken with normals in a while when my life wasn't at risk. I could clearly see the different reactions from the group.

Lance tensed as his hand went to his back pocket like he wanted to pull something out but stopped mid-way. I narrowed my eyes at him making him flinch.

Professor Oak and my mother had shocked expressions on their faces. I probably surprised them with those words. They most likely thought I would smile and burst into tears as soon as I saw them. That would have happened with the former me not the current me. I had kept an emotionless face, something I had perfected after **that** happened.

"Well sweetie… your father…" my mother started gently but I cut her off, rather rudely.

"I don't mean dad, mom… I mean _**him**_."

My mom looked quite surprised and at the same time really confused. Hmm… Perhaps Champion Lance hasn't told them about what happened.

I half ignored my moms and professor Oaks confused and questioning looks as I looked straight at Lance.

"Champion Lance…" I stared unemotionally at him with a slight tilt of the head to the side while my eyes narrowed at his.

He flinched again but sighed while getting something from his back pocket. My narrowed gaze turned towards the envelope he pulled out. He took slow steps towards the side of the bed, were I was now sitting upright in duo to the bedside being pushed up, my eyes never missing any of his sudden movements.

This was something I learned to survive. Observe your opponent and focus on any sudden movements otherwise you were doomed.

I slowly grasped the extended envelope with trembling fingers. I took it between both hands and felt the texture. It was smooth and the only thing that was written on top of the envelope was a symbol… _**our**_ symbol. A mix between an alpha and omega symbols.

I turned the envelope around to slowly open it. I let it fall in my lap as I unfolded the letter that was inside. Yeah… this was from _**him**_ … those elegant written letters... it was quite short but… I didn't care… I knew what he wanted.

 _Hey…_

 _I really hope you are doing well. I asked Champion Lance to give this to you once you would wake up._

 _I'll tell you what happened after you blacked out: well in one word, chaos surfaced. I carried you to the ambulance all the way outside and watched you leave. I stayed to show to Champion Lance everything about the base and I told him what happened to us. I also made him swear not to tell anyone our story._

 _I'm not here with you now because I found something out… you know that I didn't remember anything other than my name and birth date, right? Well, Champion Lance made a DNA scan from me and there was only one match… the leader of Team Rocket,_ _ **Giovanni**_ _… I couldn't believe it… I can't fucking believe it…_

 _When you are reading this I'm probably out there somewhere… I want to find out who I am… as a person… but I want to thank you for everything… and I'm sure that in the future…_

 _We will meet again,_

 _α_

I stared at the piece of paper I was holding. I could see a dried up spot next to his signature. He cried… he god damn cried…

I clenched my eyes shut as I clenched the paper tighter. I could feel a single tear escape my eye and land on the letter.

I snapped my head up and looked at the adults in front of me. They were all eyeing me with concern. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked lowly.

Professor Oak pointed at a door to my right. I nodded and slowly stood up making sure to have the strength to stand on my feet. I realised that I was wearing a white hospital gown.

I opened the door to the simple bathroom but stopped in the doorframe as I heard my mom whisper "What happened to you, sweetie?"

I turned slightly to the adults in the room and eyed them for a few seconds. My response was one word

"Hell."

I slammed the door behind me.

Still Skyler's POV

I leaned on the sink in the simple bathroom. It had only a small douche, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. I just stared at the mirror.

In the mirror I could see a girl with a pale skin, wavy silver hair and scarlet red eyes which showed no emotions… this was me… broken…

I ran a hand through my silver hair. I remember clearly that when I had woken up, I had found my once golden blonde hair filled with silver highlights after the kidnapping… and my eyes… they surprise me… I believe that they changed recently…maybe during the latest event…now they were a shade of red… scarlet red.

I sighed and looked at the mirror, my reflection staring back at me.

"I'll never be the same again…" I whispered to myself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-1251-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
